megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gale (Avatar Tuner)
Appearances *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Playable Character *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Playable Character Biography ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *'Tribe': Embryon *'Atma Avatar': Vayu *'Atma Brand': Twister *'Brand Location':Left Leg Gale is a member of the Embryon tribe in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He is shown to be a calm and collected person, and prefers logical thinking over emotional actions. Gale, along with many of Embryon's key members, were first seen present at Ground Zero, where they encounter a large seed-like pod in their territory. Confounded, Gale transmits a message, demanding that the Vanguards move their object away from Embryon territory. However, the leader of the Vanguards, Harley, himself was fairly confused, and transmits a message, demanding that the Embryon remove the stasis object away from their territory or it will be taken as an act of war. The pot later opens and sends streaks of light shooting everyone present in the battlefield, leaving a tattoo-esque markings in their body parts, slowly transforming Gale and the others into demons. The members of the Embryon went berserk upon their transformations, lashing out and devouring any demon in their sight. Through the visit to Sahashara, the meeting between the Tribes in Sahasrara, the leaders found out that the Karma Temple's was overrun by a mystical being called Angel. The Karma Temple issues a new law: "Devour the other Tribes and bring the black-haired girl to Nirvana." deepening the hostility between tribes. Returning to Muladhara, Cielo devises a plan to forge an alliance with the Maribel to assault the Solids, and subsequently the Brutes and betraying them later. During Serph, Argilla, and Heat's negotiations with the Maribel, Gale succumbs to his hunger, and started attacking the members of the Embryon tribe. It is not until Sera stops Gale's berserk state with her singing. However, Sera's abnormal ability earned Gale's distrust. Following the events of Jinana, leader of the Maribel's death, Gale decides to join Serph in negotiating with the members of the Maribel. Gale tries to formulate a plan, however, Argilla, angered upon Jinana's death, lashes out on Gale. Returning to Muladhara, they realize that during their absence, the Embryon tribe was under attack by the Solids, abducting Sera away. Realizing that this was Bat's actions, Serph and co. swore to bring Sera back. Eventually Sera was safely returned, while others began to feel the emotion of 'joy', Gale exclaims he do not comprehend their happiness. Eventually Gale realized that since Bat was left alive, Sera's presence has been founded. Knowing Bat sided with the Brutes, Gale proposes a plan, where they decides to trap the member of Brutes inside a deserted ship while blowing the ship altogether with explosives. Their plan was a success, however, Serph and co. leave was intervened by Bat. Transforming into his Atma form, Bat engages the party to a battle. However, Bat loses, and dies alongside with the explosion. A devastated Argilla later asks Serph their reasons for fighting and devouring others, as they are no different from their enemies. Upon returning, a member of the Embryon tells Serph that the leader of the Wolves tribe, Luppa, requests alliance with the Embryon. Gale was reluctance to agree, but suggests that they should pay them a visit. Meeting Luppa, Gale questions his motives for working under the Embryon. Luppa exclaims that the Wolves tribe, are in fact, destroyed by the Brutes, with a large faction of his men now working under the Brutes. Not trusting them, Gale tries to provoke Luppa by asking what if the Embryon or Wolves betray them in return, standing his believes firm, Luppa tells them that he will not do such dishonorable thing, and exclaims in return that he belives the Gale will not betray them, as he sees honor in Gale's eyes. Luppa tells the Embryon to reach the the Brute's homebase, they must pass through the Samsara waterway. Inside there, Luppa proposes to open a route for them while Serph and co. go to the Brutes homebase. Luppa also mentions that he saw a recurring dream of a child, and wishes to see him someday. The exclamation shocked everyone, and they all came to a realization that there are no children in Junkyard, but somehow they knew the meaning of the term. Feeling a sense of kinship with Luppa, Gale asks whether Luppa would come with the Embryon to Nirvana. Luppa smiles, and promptly walks away. Throughout their venture in the Waterway, Serph and co. discovers that Luppa did not kill, or devour any of his men. However, as they venture deeper, they witness more and more of the soldiers are brutally killed and devoured. Eventually reaching to the exit, they discovers Luppa has already succumbs to his hunger. Argilla urges Sera to stop his hunger, but Luppa's virus overtook him and engages the party to a battle. After the battle, Gale, knowing that Luppa is going to die, asks Luppa should he meet the child Luppa was talking about, what should he tell the child. Luppa tells Gale to tell the child to be an honorable man, and tells Gale that the child will be holding an Olive leaf. At this point Gale's 'emotions' began to awake, and curses Angel for giving them the Atma powers. The Embryon eventually reaches to the base of Brutes, however, not only Serph, but also Heat, Argilla, Gale and Cielo felt something familiar with their surroundings. After defeating the guards, Serph and co. are ambushed a Varon Omega. He insists to be called Colonel Beck, and angrily stammers at Serph. While the others attempts to attack him, he fends them off one by one, while angrily questioning why they did not remember being killed by Serph, confusing the party. As Heat tries to attack, Varon laments that how many times must Heat die for Sera, and activate Heat's Atma virus, igniting his hunger. Under the treatment of Sera, Heat was recovered. Enraged, Varon engages the party to a battle. After his defeat, Varon reveals that everyone in the Junkyard has been to the aforementioned Nirvana, but due to their death, they have been reincarnated to the Junkyard. He exclaims that Sera is the witch who will destroy the world, and promptly dies. After the death of Varon, Sera became missing. Noticing, the others began to worry, it is here that Sera's memories are finally restored. As the Embryon is the last tribe standing, Sahashara finally descends, allowing the Embryon to reach Nirvana. Knowing this where Sera went, Serph and co. decides to go there to find Sera. Throughout their search for Sera, however, are stopped by fiends and guards under the orders of Sera, prohibiting them from advancing. Eventually Gale would find Sera in the highest plane of Sahashara, alongside with a woman. Unlike others, Gale is able to address the woman as 'Angel' immediately, confusing even himself. Eventually it is revealed that Jenna Angel was the one responsible of implanting the viruses onto the citizens of the Junkyard, turning them into fiends. After Jenna Angel was defeated, Serph, in his atma form, tried to strike Jenna. However, Serph's attack backfired; destroying Jenna Angel's relic, the Junkyard began to fall apart, Gale urges the others to reach to the central tower, as the others tries the reach to the central tower, Gale instinctively reaches his hand to Angel, asking her to come with him. Jenna Angel saw a hallucination of a person from her memories resembling Gale, and hold Gale's hand. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Following the events of Digital Devil Saga, Gale returns as a playable. Gale in first seen in the opening credits, where he encounters guards that isn't seen or known in the junkyard. Sensing hostility, Gale transform into his atma form, and engages the guards to a battle. Gale, after the events of Luppa's death, he became somewhat a more honorable and loyal character, believing in Luppa's words that betraying is an act that should not be practiced. Gale is eventually regrouped with two members of the Embryon Tribe, Serph and Argilla. Argilla introduces Gale to Fred, a young child she met earlier. Gale then asks Roland where could they seek help, as they're being hunted by the guards. Fred explains that the guards the trio met earlier is the soldiers of the Karma Society, with all of them capable of transforming into demons, in other words, accessible to Atma Avatars. Fred suggests them to meet up with Roland, the leader of a resistance group named Lokapala. Throughout their venture, Serph and co. has been identified as "Tuners", Fred would later request Serph of free the captives the Karma Society has held in the Occupied Sector. Eventually Serph and co. reaches to Lokapala, however, due to their ability to shift into a demon, the people of the Lokapala is reluctant to trust them. It is here as well reveals that Cielo was held captive by the Lokapala. Fred later tells Serph to meet up with Roland. Serph and the citizens of the Junkyard's nature are later revealed through Roland: they are AI created by the Cyber Shaman known as Sera, and is a programmed planned to raise the strongest army in the Junkyard, then download it into microchips to upgrade the Soldiers of Nirvana, or the real world. Holding Cielo as a captive, Roland requests Serph to bring back the Cyber Shaman, and in return, they would provide them the route and necessary items. Gale, however, was reluctant to accept the deal, and asks Roland to release Cielo. As Roland mentioned that a member of the resistance was capable of accessing the Atma Form, Gale requests to bring the member as well, seeing that Cielo won't be freed that easily. It is later revealed that fearing the member's insatiable hunger, he was killed. Losing his temper and reminiscing Luppa's death, Gale threatens Roland to take good care to Cielo while searching for Sera, and exclaims that they are doing this for Sera; not for Roland. Reaching to the underground passageway to reach the Karma Building, Roland later joins the group as an atonement for his sins, and releases Cielo. Roland then requests Serph to assist him in freeing the members of Lokapala in the Interment Facility. Before entering, Fred requests to help a friend of his being held in the Interment Facility, namely Timmy. In there, it is revealed that the human captives serves as a manufactured food for the Karma Soldiers. After defeating the prison warden, Kumbhanda, they realized that they were too late; Timmy was long killed and devoured by the Karma Soldiers. Holding Timmy's hat as a memento, Fred exclaims that he knew that there is a large chance that Timmy will die, but still doesn't understand why Timmy has to die. Angered and sad, Fred opened his small notebook, revealing an Olive leaf, picking up the leaf, Fred tried to throw the leaf away, stating that since he knew nothing as a child, he rather forget all the memories as a child and stop being one. However, Gale stopped Fred's action. Reminiscing what Luppa said prior his death, Gale anxiously asks where does Fred obtain the Olive Leaf. Fred exclaims that it was a memento of his father, the ex-leader of the Lokapala. Knowing that Fred is the child Luppa was talking about, Gale passes down Luppa's message, he told Fred that he knew Fred's father, and tells Fred that his father would want his to be honest to his feelings, and comforts Fred that it's okay to be a child. Gallery Image:Twister.jpg|Gale's Twister Atma Brand. Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Characters